Un encuentro inesperado
by Dichromatic Rose
Summary: Un joven entrenador tras obtener su ultima medalla se encuentra con Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town, el cual va a desafiar una vez más a Wulfric para obtener su medalla, en su camino se encuentra con un entrenador y su Zoroark. (Soy pésima en los resúmenes)
1. Dos entrenadores

Un joven de cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos rojos como la sangre caminaba tranquilamente en compañía de su Zoroark, el duo había obtenido hacía relativamente poco su ultima medalla para participar en la liga de Kalos, la lucha contra Wulfric había sido dura pero tras un gran esfuerzo de parte de todo el equipo lograron tumbar a todos los pokemon del líder, así que ahora se encontraban disfrutando del fresco de Ciudad Snowbelle.

-Esto me recuerda un poco a Snowpoint City.- comento tranquilamente el chico, el Zoroark se limitó a asentir mientras seguía a su entrenador por la ciudad, por casualidad se habían topado con una niña rubia persiguiendo a un Chespin, el cual llevaba entre sus patas una bolsa repleta de dulces, el cual fue atrapado por el pokemon del chico, Zoroark entrego al pokemon tipo planta a la niña.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, mi nombre es Eureka y este glotón de aquí es Chespin.- se presentó la niña con una sonrisa alegre.

-Mi nombre es Kyon y este es mi compañero Zoroark.- respondió amablemente el chico, pronto llegaron un chico rubio con cierto parecido con la niña vestido con un mono azul, una chica de cabello rubio miel corto y ojos azules además de otro chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños acompañado de un Pikachu en su hombro.

-Eureka, lograste atrapar a Chespín- dijo el rubio acercandosé a la niña.

-En verdad lo atrapo el Zoroark de Kyon.-dijo Clem con señalando al susodicho.- Ellos son mi hermano Citron, Serena, Ash y Pikachu.- presentó la chica a los susodichos.

-Un placer.- dijo Kyon observando atentamente al grupo.

-Sentimos no poder quedarnos a hablar más pero Ash tiene que pedir su revancha a Wulfric.- dijo Serena.

-Precisamente gané hace poco su medalla de gimnasio.- comentó con una sonrisa el chico del Zoroark.

-Entonces, ¿eres un entrenador?- preguntó Ash, Kyon asintió levemente.- Genial, ¿que te parece si combatimos?.- propuso emocionado el de ojos castaños.

-Estaría encantado de combatir contra ti, pero creo que ya tienes otro compromiso.- dijo el de ojos carmesí.- ¿Que tal cuando termines tu combate contra Wulfric y tus pokemon estén descansados?- propuso Kyon.- Me alojaré en el centro pokemon.- afirmó el chico.

-Genial, estoy seguro de que eres muy fuerte.- respondió Ash, Kyon se despidió del grupo con un movimiento de mano partiendo hacia el centro pokemon.

Al día siguiente...

Los dos entrenadores se encontraban en el campo de combate, cada uno en un lado.

-Será un combate tres contra tres, el primero que derrote a los tres pokemon del otro ganará.- arbitró Citron.

-Vamos allá Ash, adelante Typhlosion.- anunció Kyon sacando la pokeball de su cinturón.

-Muy bien, te elijo a ti Noivern.- gritó Ash sacando al dragón volador, ambos pokemon se encontraron un frente al otro.

-Ash tiene ventaja en cuanto a tipos, los ataques de tipo fuego no son muy eficaces contra los dragones.- comento Serena, Eureka por su parte tan solo observo a los dos pokemon.

-Noivern usa **Boomburst**.- ordenó Ash, Noivern lanzó el potente ataque de sonido que se dirigió directo a Typhlosion.

-Esquiva y contraataca con **Thunder Punch**.- habló esta vez Kyon, y su pokemon ejecutó al pie de la letra las ordenes.

-Noivern vuela alto para que no te alcance con sus ataques y cuando estes a una buena distancia usa estruendo una vez más.-esta vez Noivern logró golpear al tipo fuego que resistió el impacto con dificultad, Typhlosion se puso en pie y las llamas crepitaron con fuerza en su espalda.

-Typhlosion, usa **Lava Plume** y luego **Flamethrower**.- esta vez fue el pokemon de Kyon el que golpeo, Lava Plume hizo caer al pokémon dragón de los cielos, mientras que el Flamethrower le hizo un daño considerable, dejando a Noivern herido pero capaz de seguir luchando.

-Usa **Dragon Claw** y acabalo Noivern.- gritó Ash a la par que el dragón se lanzaba hacia el tipo fuego y lo golpeaba ferozmente con sus garras.

-Esquiva y usa **Blast Burn**.- fueron las ordenes del entrenador pero Typhlosion no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo y cayó debilitado.- Buen trabajo Typhlosion, tu eres el siguiente, ve Skarmory.- llamó al combate el de ojos carmesí.- Usa **Steel Wi**...- el chico se detuvo al ver que Noivern caía debilitado.

-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Noivern estás bien?.- gritó Ash preocupado por su pokemon.

-Cuando Typhlosion uso **Lava Plume** y **Flamethrower** logró quemar a Noivern, por eso se ha debilitado.- explicó Citron mirando a Ash.

-Has hecho un gran combate, descansa un rato, ahora es tu turno pikachu.- dijo Ash, el ratón eléctrico salto del hombro de su entrenador.

-Skarmory es débil ante los ataques eléctricos, Ash tiene una clara ventaja.- dijo ahora Eureka, Serena asintió observando a Ash.

-Pikachu usa **Thunderbolt**.- ordenó el de ojos castaños.

-Skarmory usa **Steel wing** contra el suelo.- fue lo único que dijo Kyon antes de que el rayo impactara, Skarmory se encontraba intacto.- Ahora usa **Night Slash** contra Pikachu.- dijo mientras el pájaro de acero se movía velozmente y golpeaba a Pikachu.

-Pikachu usa **Iron Tail** para bloquear sus ataques.- dijo Ash, a su vez el ratón bloqueo como pudo los asaltos del Skarmory.- Cuando vaya a atacarte sube a su lomo.- ordenó Ash y al momento de decirlo Pikachu ya estaba a lomos del pajaro.- Utiliza **Electro Ball**.- siguió Ash, el roedor lanzó la esfera de electricidad contra la espalda del pokémon volador.

-Sacúdete y tíralo de tu lomo.- ordenó esta vez Kyon, pero Pikachu estaba fuertemente aferrado a Skarmory y este no iba a aguantar mucho más la descarga.-Skarmory usa **Brave Bird** contra el suelo y ala de acero.- A gran velocidad Skarmory impacto contra el suelo clavando su ala en este, el pájaro de acero jadeó agotado, Pikachu por su parte estaba bastante bien, a pesar de haber recibido varios golpes de Skarmory.

-Pikachu, acaba con **Iron Tail**.- fue la orden de Ash.

-Skarmory, **Sky Drop**.- el pájaro agarro fuertemente a Pikachu y se elevó veloz.

-Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**.- Skarmory no aguanto el impacto y se debilitó en pleno vuelo pero a una altura bastante considerable, asegurando así que pikachu recibiría el mayor daño posible en su condición.

-Vuelve Skarmory, hiciste me has ayudado mucho.- dijo acertando el haz de luz en su pokemon, por su parte pikachu se golpeo contra el suelo quedando bastante herido.

-Ash tu puedes.- animó Serena sonriente.

-Skarmory no puede continuar, a Kyon le queda un solo pokemon.- anunció Citron.

-Zoroark, confió en ti.- fue la elección del de ojos carmesí.

-Tus pokemon son increíbles Kyon, no pensé que tu Skarmory aguantara tanto.- elogió Ash, el otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tus pokemon no son menos Ash, tanto tu Noivern como Pikachu son muy duros, pero... ¿podrás con Zoroark?- dijo con seriedad el chico, a una velocidad de vértigo Zoroark estaba lanzando su ataque Night Daze a pikachu que salio despedido contra Ash que a duras penas logro agarrarlo y cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-Zoroark es mi primer pokemon, y confío por completo en el.- dijo el de ojos carmesí.

-Es muy rápido... Greninja, te elijo a ti- llamó al combate el de pueblo paleta.- Usa **Cut**.- gritó Ash, por su parte Kyon se calló por completo y se sentó tranquilamente, cosa que extrañó a todos.- ¿n... no vas a darle ordenes?- preguntó extrañado.

-Zoroark no las necesita, el sabe lo que pienso y viceversa.- dijo mientras su pokemon atacaba con onda certera al greninja de Ash que las evitaba hábilmente, pero en una de las veces que Greninja esquivo Zoroark se colocó a su lado y uso Night Daze una vez más.

-Greninja usa **Water Shuriken**.- pidió Ash a su pokemon, pero todos sus ataques fueron evaporados por el flamethrower del zorro.- Zoroark es muy fuerte...- Ash sonaba muy emocionado y en un instante Greninja se sincronizó con Ash, ahora el sorprendido eran Kyon y Zoroark, el pokemon se quedo inmóvil durante un momento que dio tiempo a Zoroark a lanzar el shuriken de agua de su espalda.

-Zoroark usa **Night Daze**.- ordenó Kyon alertando a su pokemon que apenas pudo reaccionar.- Esto me lo esperaba, eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba Ash, ¿Que tal si hacemos esto más interesante?, si gano podré pedirte lo que quiera y si ganas tu podrás hacer lo mismo.- propuso mientras Zoroark evitaba los ataques de Greninja.

-Bien, no puedo perder.- dijo Ash mientras veía los movimientos de Zoroark.- Te pille, Greninja usa **Aerial Ace**.- ordeno, Greninja logró encajar el golpe y Zoroark gimió al recibir el golpe.

-Zoroark, usa **Focus Blast** una vez más.- pidió Kyon, el ataque fue directo golpeo a Greninja que salió despedido hacia atrás.

-Acaba esto con **Water Shuriken**.- casi cuerpo a cuerpo Zoroark recibió el golpe y cayó debilitado.

-¡Zoroark!- gritó Kyon corriendo hacia su pokemon.- Te has esforzado mucho, no haremos más fuertes.- dijo devolviendo a Zoroark a su pokeball.

-Ha sido un gran combate, tu Zoroark es increíble.- dijo Ash tendiéndole la mano a Kyon, el cual correspondió el gesto.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido a lo que ha hecho tu Greninja.- afirmo el chico, Ash se rió levemente.- Bien, ¿que quieres que haga?.- preguntó el de ojos carmesí.

-Mmm... ¿Que tal una cita?- un gran silencio surgió tras esto.

-E... esta bien.- respondió sonrojado Kyon, parecía que realmente le había cogido de improviso, pero para que negarlo, Ash era guapo y se había divertido mucho luchando contra él.

-No... no es posible...- susurro Serena.


	2. Un día extraño

Había pasado un día desde el enfrentamiento entre Ash y Kyon dando como resultado la victoria del primero y la petición de una cita como recompensa por su victoria, era temprano, los Fletching y Starly piaban en las ramas del Winding Woods, Kyon se encontraba en la recepción del centro pokemon recogiendo a su Zoroark, el resto de su equipo seguía en manos de la enfermera Joy para que les hiciera una revisión completa, sacó a su Zoroark de la pokeball y se dirigió a la entrada del centro pokemon, en dicho lugar se encontraban Citron y Eureka, ambos le saludaron y el correspondió con un leve gesto de su mano.

-Buenos días, hoy es tu cita con Ash, ¿verdad?-preguntó al niña ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del azabache, Zoroark no pudo evitar reírse levemente de su entrenador.

-Si, así es, no me esperaba que me pidiera algo como eso.-suspiró pesadamente Kyon, unos pasos acercándose alertaron al de ojos carmesí que pudo ver a Serena.-Buenos...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que la chica había salido apresuradamente del centro pokemon.-días.- dijo al aire Kyon.

-Igualmente.- el de ojos carmesí pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ash detrás de el.- ¿Que le ocurre a Serena?- preguntó Ash curioso.

-Nada, un mal día.- dijo Citron apartando la mirada, sabía que Serena estaba celosa del entrenador de Zoroark, pero no iba a decirlo tal cual.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Ash tomando del brazo a Kyon y prácticamente llevándoselo a rastras.

-Mucha suerte.- grito Eureka acompañada de lo que parecía un grito de apoyo de Dedenne.

-Relájate un poco Ash, me vas a arrancar el brazo a este ritmo.- se quejo Kyon.

El entrenador de Pikachu se detuvo y soltó a Kyon sonriendo.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado un poco.- dijo mientras se reía y rascaba la nuca.- ¿Que tal si empezamos nuestra cita con una carrera?.- pregunto Ash, la proposición descuadro un poco a Kyon.-

-Esta bien... supongo.- dijo aun extrañado el de ojos carmesí- _Quizás sea para entrar en calor_ \- por su parte Pikachu se encontraba subido a la cabeza de Zoroark el cual les seguía con cierta distancia, cuando Ash y Kyon llegaron a una farola el de ojos castaños hizo una seña.

-Desde esta farola hasta la entrada de Winding Woods.- dijo Ash poniéndose en posición, Kyon asintió y se preparo para correr.- Listos... ¡Ya!- gritó Ash mientras salía corriendo tomando un poco de ventaja, pero pronto fue alcanzado por el de ojos carmesí empezando una carrera pareja la cual terminó en un empate y ambos bastante cansados.- Eres rápido.- dijo el de kanto entre jadeos.

-Cosas de correr detrás de Zoroark.-rió Kyon.

-Zoroark parece bastante tranquilo, ¿por qué correr detrás de él?.- preguntó Ash observando al pokemon que venía con Pikachu entre su pelo.

-Cuando era un Zorua era bastante travieso.- afirmo Kyon recibiendo una mirada molesta de su pokemon.- Es verdad, no me mires así.- Zoroark en respuesta lanzó a su entrenador una Focus blast que este evitó como pudo, Ash observó la escena entre risas.

-¿Suele pasar esto a menudo?- preguntó el entrenador de Pikachu mirando al dúo.

-Solo cuando se aburre.-comento el otro chico mirando a su pokemon.- ¿Tu y Pikachu no discutís?- ahora fue Kyon el curioso.

-La verdad es que no.- dijo riendo Ash.- Conozco a Pikachu desde hace mucho tiempo, seis años siendo exactos.- dijo mientras el ratón saltaba hacia su el y le atrapaba.

-Espera, ¿que edad tienes?- cuestiono sorprendido Kyon.

-Tengo dieciséis.- respondió Ash observando la reacción del de ojos carmesí.

-Creía que era mayor que tu...- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que su acompañante le escuchara.- Es decir, no es que me saques mucho, pero creí que eras más joven.- dijo Kyon- Yo aun no he cumplido los dieciséis.-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Seguimos con nuestra cita?-preguntó ahora que ya habían descansado, el otro asintió levemente.- Bien, ahora podemos ir a ver pokemon salvajes.- dijo Ash.

- _Definitivamente hay algo raro_.- pensó Kyon siguiendo a Ash adentrándose en el bosque, no tardaron mucho en ver pokemon salvajes, entre ellos pudieron ver un Zoroark junto a su cría pasando velozmente aunque al entrenador de pueblo paleta se le hicieron conocidos, unos cuantos Jigglypuff acompañados de un par de Gothorita y algún que otro Foongus y Amoonguss.

Pasaron varias horas, ya casi era medio día cuando decidieron regresar.

-Esto ha sido divertido, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.- dijo Kyon con una leve sonrisa, Zoroark parecía feliz por su entrenador.

-Y aun queda lo mejor.- dijo Ash, causando que el otro chico se sintiera curioso.- Vamos a cazar insectos, pero antes comeremos algo.- Esto causó que Kyon se golpeara el rostro con su mano.- ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿tienes miedo a los bichos?- preguntó curioso Ash.

-Ash... ¿sabes lo que es una cita?- la pregunta hizo que Ash se extrañara.- Da igual, te lo diré luego...- suspiró otra vez el más joven mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la ciudad, los pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, pero algo extraño pasaba, por más que avanzaban por el bosque no lograban salir de este, pasaron varias horas sin lograr salir y Kyon se tumbó junto a un tronco cansado.- No se cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí, siempre volvemos a este punto, nos hemos perdido.- Dijo un poco abatido el chico.- Si tan solo hubiera traído a mis pokemon, Skarmory podría sacarnos en un momento.- se auto-culpo Kyon.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es salir de aquí, quizás Noivern y Hawlucha puedan ayudarnos.- dijo Ash lanzando las pokeballs de las que salieron los tipo volador.-Buscad el camino de salida del bosque, por favor.- pidió Ash a sus pokemon, los cuales se alejaron volando al escuchar la orden.

-...¿Por qué no los sacaste antes?- dijo Kyon molesto.

-Yo... me olvide...- reconoció Ash riéndose, al de ojos carmesí le había empezado a gustar la risa de Ash, era tan amable, tan infantil, era imposible enfadarse del todo con el.- Siento que nuestra cita se haya arruinado.- se disculpo el de ojos castaños

-No te preocupes, me he divertido aunque no me esperaba una cita así.- admitió el de ojos carmesí.

-¿No son todas las citas así?.- Kyon parpadeo unos segundos antes de frotarse el tabique de la nariz.- Siempre que iba con Gary el decía que esto era un cita.- explicó Ash, Hawlucha y Noivern regresaron al instante, Kyon no dijo nada, tan solo siguieron a los pokemon hasta salir del bosque en un silencio incomodo.-¿Kyon?,¿estas enfadado?- preguntó Ash mirando a los ojos rojos como la sangre del menor.

-No, tan solo... pensaba como decírtelo...- empezó a hablar el entrenador de Zoroark.- Una cita es algo romántico Ash, por lo general le pides una cita a una persona que te gusta para pasar un buen rato con esa persona he intimar, pensé que lo sabías, por eso la reacción de todos cuando me la pediste.- Ash intento encajar la información bastante sorprendido, Kyon sonrió un poco y se acercó al de Pallet Town y le dio un beso suave, casi una caricia entre sus labios, el de ojos carmesí se separó atento a la expresión de Ash.- Aun así tengo que reconocer que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo hoy, eres una buena persona, espero que nos veamos pronto.- dijo el menor alejándose veloz.

-Kyon, ¡espera!- gritó Ash intentando seguir al chico sin saber que desde que el de ojos carmesí se había marchado estaba bajo una ilusión de Zoroark.

Ash pasó casi una hora persiguiendo al falso Kyon antes de que este se desvaneciera ante el dejando a Ash aturdido y triste, quería hablar con el, Pikachu intento animar a su entrenador pero apenas lo consiguió, cuando volvieron al centro pokemon Ash puso su mejor sonrisa, aun tenía posibilidades de ver a su nuevo "amigo" en ese lugar, se acercó a la recepción donde se encontraban Eureka y Citron juntos y Serena en una esquina con cara de pocos amigos, Ash se acercó a los dos primeros.

-Hola Ash, ¿que tal la cita?- pregunto Eureka feliz, la niña se encontraba dando golosinas a los pokemon de su hermano y ofreció una a Pikachu,

-No lo sé, ¿habéis visto a Kyon?- preguntó Ash mirando a la pareja de hermanos.

-No, pero puede que la enfermera Joy si, después de todo sus pokemon estaban con ella, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿se marchó en mitad de la cita?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Algo así, luego te explicare todo, necesito tu consejo...- dijo Ash aun aturdido dirigiéndose al mostrador, donde la enfermera se le acerco.- Disculpe enfermera Joy, pero ha visto a Kyon, tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos son rojos.- describió levemente Ash, la enfermera sacó un papel y se lo entrego a Ash.

-Kyon estuvo por aquí hace ya bastante tiempo, recogió a su equipo y me pidió que le entregara esta nota a la primera persona que preguntara por el, espero que te sea de ayuda.- dijo amablemente la mujer, Ash agradeció antes de dirigirse a su habitación, allí abrió la nota y encontró una foto del azabache junto a Zoroark, la foto tenía un mensaje escrito por detrás que decía lo siguiente: "Te veo en Ciudad Luminalia, siento lo que pasó, tan solo te confundí más de lo que estabas, te pido disculpas, espero que podamos ser amigos, si me quieres buscar en Luminalia estaré en el centro pokemon de la plaza rosa."

-Kyon...- susurró para si mismo Ash mientras guardaba la foto.

 **~Notas de autora~**

 **Aka Uchiha:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, Ash siempre es y será un despistado :p al principio pensé en una cita real pero me pareció más divertido y acorde a la personalidad de Ash hacer algo así :3


	3. Lumiose City

Hacía ya un par de semanas desde el encuentro del grupo con Kyon, tras un largo viaje, llegaron a Lumiose City lugar donde se celebraría la liga pokémon, ahora que Ash ya había reunido las ocho medallas, podría participar, el joven entrenador del Pikachu también tenía ganas de reunirse con el chico de ojos carmesí para preguntarle por lo sucedido en su ultimo encuentro. Si la nota que le había dejado a la Enfermera Joy de Snowbelle City era cierta, debería estar en el centro pokémon de la Plaza Rosa.

-Podríamos pasar a ver si Kyon está ahí...- Propuso el de ojos castaños con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, Citron sonrío levemente y asintió, Eureka simplemente les siguió con paso alegre.

-No veo porque ir a verle, es solo un oponente más, Ash.- Recalcó la entrenadora de cabellos rubio miel, vio como la expresión de Citron se endurecía unos instantes para luego suspirar.

-Eso no es algo que tu puedas decidir, Serena, creo que Kyon puede ser un buen rival para que Ash crezca como entrenador.- Afirmó el líder de gimnasio, el silencio se hizo en el grupo dando un ambiente bastante incomodo.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió al centro pokémon, casi a la vez que entraban, vieron como el joven de cabellos negros como el ébano salía por la puerta lateral del edificio junto a Zoroark, y parecía haber dos siluetas más junto a el, Ash se apresuró hacia allí viendo que, ciertamente, aquél era Kyon, y que efectivamente, había otra persona, en un extremo del campo de combate se encontraba el chico de ojos rojos junto al pokémon zorro, en el lado opuesto, un joven rubio de ojos violetas, un Weavile se encontraba en pose burlona mirando al dúo frente a él.

-Supongo que como siempre será al mejor de tres, ¿me equivoco, Dyan?- Cuestionó Kyon cruzándose de brazos tomando una de las pokéballs de su cinturón.

-Por su puesto, ya es una tradición.- Sonrió el rubio lanzado su pokéball, de la cual salió un Swampert, a la par el chico de ojos rojos había lanzado la suya propia, de la cual había salido un Garchomp.

-Garchomp, usa **Dragon Claw**.- Ordenó el de cabellos negros, las garras del pokémon dragón brillaron de un azul violáceo antes de abalanzarse velozmente contra el Swampert, el susodicho bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos recibiendo un pequeño daño.

-Swampert, muestra tu **Ice Punch**.- Pidió el rubio, su pokémon obedeció casi al instante aprovechando la cercanía de Garchomp para propinarle un derechazo cubierto de escacha en su vientre, lo cual hizo que Garchomp emitiera un quejido.- ¡Una vez más!- ordenó Dyan.

-Esquivalo y contraataca con **Crunch**.- Dijo Kyon, el pokémon dragón logró evitar el puño hielo gracias a su gran velocidad, y a continuación, dio un mordisco en el brazo de su rival.

-Mientras te tiene agarrado, usa **Hammer Arm**.- Comandó el entrenador de ojos amatista, Ash y compañía veían con sorpresa el combate, por la mente del joven de Pallet Town comenzó a rondar el pensamiento de que Kyon no había luchado enserio con él...

- **Draco Meteor**.- Garchomp dejó de morder al pokémon de agua y se alejó, evitando así el Hammer Arm, las fauces de Garchomp emitieron un brillo anaranjado a la vez que una esfera aparecía entre sus colmillos, lanzó dicha esfera al aire y decenas de fragmentos de meteorito cayeron impactando varias en Swampert, tras el ataque, el dragón parecía bastante cansado, pero Swampert yacía incapaz de continuar luchando.- Buen trabajo, te mereces un descanso.- Dijo con una sonrisa Kyon llamando a su pokémon y haciendo que regresara a la pokeball.

-No te creas que los otros serán así de fáciles.- Gruñó el rubio.- Hiciste un combate excelente.- Murmuró a la pokéball de Swampert una vez este estuvo dentro.- Volcarona, es tu turno.- Gritó enérgicamente lanzando la pokéball.

-Nidoking, confió en ti.- Llamó al combate el de ojos sanguinolentos.- **Earth Power** \- El pokémon violeta brilló unos instantes y pequeñas grietas rodearon al bicho de fuego.

-Volcarona, evitalo y usa **Bug Buzz**.- Indicó el entrenador, tras volar unos metros para esquivar el ataque, lanzó varias ondas violaceas que hicieron al pokémon veneno arrodillarse.

-Mierda, Nidoking, usa... **Sludge Wave**.- Kyon tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, lo que provocó que su pokémon fuera herido un poco más por el ataque de tipo bicho, la ola de veneno salió disparada hacía Volcarona, el cual comenzó a padecer los efectos del veneno.

-Volvarona, rápido, usa **Fire Blast**.- Pidió el rubio, su pokémon apenas tardó un segundo en reaccionar, lanzando el gran kanji de fuego al Nidoking, que lo recibió de lleno, apenas siendo capaz de ponerse en pie.

-¡Vamos, no puedes perder!- Kyon se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito, estaba tan inmerso en el combate que no se había percatado de que Ash y su grupo estaban presentes, Citron y Eureka también comenzaron a animarle.

-Gracias por el apoyo, chicos.- Murmuró antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el campo.- _Volcarona esta envenenado si lo distraigo suficiente el veneno le podrá... Pero Nidoking..._ \- El chico sacudió la cabeza.- Nidoking vamos al todo o nada.- Usa **Water Pulse**.- El pokémon creó una esfera de agua entre sus manos y la arrojó contra Volcarona, el cual se tambaleó por el impacto, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Nidoking de lanzar un segundo ataque, rematando el combate.

Kyon dio un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia a Ash, sonriendo, sus ánimos fueron bastante reconfortantes, no recordaba que alguien le animara desde hacía mucho tiempo,caminó hacia el entrenador del Pikachu solo para ser sorprendido por un abrazo por la espalda de Dyan.

-Tendrás que darme una revancha pronto.- Canturreó el rubio apoyando su barbilla en la clavícula de Kyon, una pequeña punzada surgió en el pecho de Ash, el cual no supo a que se debía, pero cuanto más miraba al rubio junto al azabache más se acentuaba.

-No seas pegajoso, nos enfrentaremos en la liga, después de todo, para eso hemos venido, ¿no es así?- Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa el joven junto al Zoroark.

-Supongo que tienes razón, yo debería marcharme, el Profesor Sycamore me dijo que fuera a verle ayer, creo que ya le hice esperar bastante.- Se apartó un poco de Kyon antes de guiñarle un ojo y marcharse, pasando al lado de Ash en el proceso, miró de reojo hacía donde el chico ojirojo se encontraba, estaba distraído con su Nidoking, felicitándole por el combate y regresando al susodicho a la pokeball, sonrió y chocó contra el chico del Pikachu, golpeando su hombro, haciéndole caer y siguiendo su camino sin mediar palabra.

-¿¡De que va eso!?- Exclamó Ash aun desde el suelo, pero el rubio ya se había ido, Citron le ayudó a incorporarse, su grito había llamado la atención al de cabellos color ébano.

-¿Qué hacías en el suelo?- Cuestionó con expresión divertida Kyon caminando hacia el grupo, sintiendo la mirada molesta de Serena.

-Tu amigo empujó a Ash.- Dijo con cara de molestia Eureka, el de ojos rojos la miró confundido.

-No parece algo típico de Dyan, él es un tipo amable.- Habló cruzando sus brazos en posición pensativa.

-Pues no lo parecía, que te juntes con tipos como él da mucho que decir sobre ti.- Ahora la que habló fue Serena, un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios del joven.

-Como sea, voy a dejar a mis pokémon con la enfermera, han hecho un gran trabajo.- Dijo Kyon ignorando a Serena, si bien la conocía desde hace poco, ya estaba viendo que iba a ser un dolor de muelas, se encaminó hacia el centro pokémon acompañado por Zoroark y fue directo al mostrador.

-Es tu oportunidad de hablar con él, Ash.- Le animó Citron, el chico le miró unos instantes antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, Serena iba a protestar, pero la mirada del líder de gimnasio la amedrentó.

-¡Kyon, espera!- Gritó el entrenador de Pikachu, el roedor eléctrico saltó hacia Zoroark, el cual le atrapó en el aire y lo puso en su cabeza.- Y-yo quería hablar de lo que pasó aquella vez...- La determinación de Ash se había tornado en incertidumbre, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas a la par que hablaba.- ¿Podemos... Tener una cita y hablar?- Cuestionó en un tono inocente.

-Supongo que... Sí.- Respondió con un sonrojo bastante intenso, la inocencia de Ash era, cuanto menos, encantadora, observó a Zoroark unos instantes.- ¿Vamos a solas o les dejamos venir?- Cuestionó el más joven de los entrenadores.

-Aunque les digamos que no vengan van a seguirnos igual.- Sonrió el chico del Pikachu, Kyon simplemente asintió, observó a la enfermera Joy llevar sus pokeballs al carrito que empujaba el Chansey.

Los dos salieron en un silencio algo tenso, pero no era del todo desagradable...

-¿Quién era ese chico?, parecíais cercanos.- Preguntó Ash sin mirar al azabache, este simplemente se rasco la nuca.

-Es un viejo amigo, a sido mi rival desde que empezamos nuestra aventura en Johto.- Explicó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.- En mi anterior viaje no me lo encontré, supongo que fuimos a regiones distintas, pero desde que llegué a Kalos, me lo he encontrado un par de veces.- Prosiguió en tono bastante neutro.

-¿Y no viajas con él?, normalmente la gente va en grupo.- Comentó Ash, la expresión del moreno le llamó la atención, una mueca de incomodidad se había formado en su rostro.

-No me gusta viajar acompañado por nadie más que mis pokémon.- Aunque trató de sonar amable, su voz se tizno de una amenaza velada, indicando al chico de ojos castaños que no siguiera preguntando sobre el tema.

-No quería hacerte sentir incomodo...- Se disculpó el mayor.- En cuanto al beso...- Murmuró Ash, esto hizo que Kyon le prestara atención.- Me gustó... Nunca antes me había besado, pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- El chico de Pallet Town hizo que el otro se sonrojara.

-Yo... No estaba pensando, simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo, eres distinto a la mayoría de personas que conozco.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo.

-¿Fuiste blando conmigo cuando luchamos?- Preguntó llamando la atención del menor.- Vi que cuando luchaste con Dyan parecías más serio, tu Garchomp podría haberme derrotado, al igual que Nidoking.- La voz de Ash sonó un poco molesta.

-No te voy a negar que no fuimos al máximo, pero también tengo que decir que me sorprendiste, no me esperaba que Greninja y tu pudierais hacer algo como eso, dice mucho de tus habilidades como entrenador.- Sonrió el de ojos rojos.- Realmente quiero enfrentarme a ti en la liga.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.- Por eso...- No pudo seguir hablando ya que Ash le había besado, un monumental sonrojo adornó el rostro de ambos, especialmente del sorprendido Kyon, el cual trató de corresponder el beso como pudo, fue un contacto inexperto, pero extremadamente dulce.


	4. Cita

Ash se separó de Kyon tras unos segundos que para el fuero eternos para ambos, el chico del Zoroark parecía sorprendido, un notorio sonrojo decoraba el rostro de los dos jovenes, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, castaño con carmesí.

-No me esperaba que hicieras algo como eso.- Dijo con una suave risa el más joven, comenzó a caminar mirando a su acompañante una vez más.- ¿Vienes?, a fin de cuentas, esto es una cita.- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro.- La voz de Ash sonó emocionada en ese instante, casi por inercia, como el día anterior, tomó al chico de la muñeca y aceleró su paso, deteniéndose en seco tras escuchar de nuevo la risa de Kyon, le observó con extrañeza.

-¿Sabes si quiera a donde vamos?- Tras escuchar la pregunta, el rostro del chico del Pikachu pasó por varios tonos de rojo antes de desviar la mirada y negar.- Entonces yo te guío.- La voz del menor sonó tranquila, deslizó el agarre de Ash de su muñeca y entrelazó sus dedos, definitivamente, Ash era un tipo único, un agradable calo inundaba su pecho al estar tomados de la mano, comenzó a caminar junto al chico de Pallet Town, Zoroark y Pikachu iban bastante atrás, dejando a sus entrenadores tiempo para intimar.

-¿Ya te has registrado en para participar en la liga?- Preguntó Ash tratando de romper el hielo, Kyon simplemente asintió.- Espero que podamos combatir, quiero luchar contra ti al máximo.- La voz del entrenador de Pikachu salió algo ansiosa, causando que el menor volviera a sonreír.

-Y yo espero lo mismo de ti, quiero que nos veamos en las finales para poder hacer un combate de seis contra seis.- Comentó ahora el ojirojo con la misma emoción que su acompañante, mientras hablaban, llegaron al primer destino que Kyon había escogido.- Café Soleil, las veces que he pasado por aquí siempre he venido a tomar algo.- Afirmó el más joven entrando al lugar junto a Ash.

-Parece bastante tranquilo.- Dijo Ash viendo que había poca gente, su acompañante simplemente asintió mientras soltaba la mano de Ash y se sentaba en una mesa, el joven del Pikachu frotó su mano y se sentó frente al chico.

-Hola... ¿Kyon?, hacía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí.- Saludó el camarero que había ido a atenderles, un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos amielados.

-¿Hace ya dos meses?, me alegro de verte, Roy, ¿Cómo ha estado el negocio?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Ash simplemente miraba a su compañero hablar.

-Lo usual, días como hoy, y días demasiado ajetreados, ¿Qué vais a tomar tu acompañante y tú?- Cuestionó mostrando una pequeña libreta para tomar nota.

-Un Espresso.- Pidió el chico mirando al camarero y luego a Ash, el cual parecía que nunca había ido a un café propiamente dicho.

-Yo... Creo que tomaré lo mismo que él.- Dijo casi como una pregunta en lugar de una petición, Roy asintió y se encaminó hacía la cafetera para preparar el pedido de ambos.

-Nunca has tomado café, ¿me equivoco?- Kyon rió mirando al chico del Pikachu, el susodicho solo se sonrojó y asintió, Roy no tardó en volver y dejar el pedido sobre la mesa antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

El más joven tomó su propio café y comenzó a beber con suma tranquilidad, pero mirando a Ash, el susodicho miraba el liquido en la taza en silencio, tomó un sorbo y una mueca se formó en su rostro, causando que Kyon se riera.

-Demasiado amargo.- Se quejó el mayor de los dos, Kyon le ofreció un objeto de los que había en la mesa que Ash reconoció como Moomoo Milk.- ¿Para qué?, ¿Me quitará el sabor?- El otro negó.

-Debería suavizar el sabor del café.- Explicó Kyon, el chico de ojos castaños vertió parte del contenido de la botella y tomó otro sorbo, esta vez logrando no hacer una mueca.

-Tenías razón.- Comentó Ash volviendo a beber.- ¿Después a donde iremos?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico frente a él se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Realmente no conozco demasiado la ciudad, lo necesario para poder moverme por ella y saber donde tomar algo, ¿qué tal pasear un poco?- Propuso el menor.

-Por mi esta bien.- Afirmó Ash bebiendo el café que le quedaba y siendo imitado por Kyon, el cual caminó hacía la barra y pagó los cafés a Roy.- ¿No debería pagar yo el mío?- Le reclamó el chico del Pikachu.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Fue lo único que dijo Kyon antes de salir del edificio, Ash caminó de inmediato junto a él y volvió a tomar su mano haciendo que se sonrojara.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, la noche comenzaba a caer, y la ciudad se iluminaba, tras varios minutos llegaron a uno de los canales y se sentaron en el borde de este, desde ahí no tardarían mucho en volver a donde se hospedaban, Ash junto a Citron y Eureka, y Kyon en el centro pokémon de la plaza rosa.

-¿Kyon?- Llamó Ash mirando al chico de ojos rojos, este parecía absorto mirando algún punto del cielo, pero reaccionó a la voz de su acompañante.- ¿Qué han significado esos besos?- La pregunta era inocente, pero había un matiz que el menor no supo identificar.

-Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé, no creo que podamos considerarnos pareja, nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero no voy a negar que me causas curiosidad, Ash.- Dijo Kyon volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-¿Y si... hacemos una promesa?- Murmuró Ash, casi de forma inaudible, pero el más joven le observó curioso, dando a entender que le había escuchado.- Después de que nos enfrentemos en la liga, tendremos una cita y... Decidiremos si queremos ser pareja.- Un sonrojo más que obvio apareció en la cara de Ash mientras hablaba, y a su vez en Kyon mientras le escuchaba.

-Supongo... Que puede estar bien, ¿promesa?- Dijo ofreciendo su dedo meñique, Ash asintió y enlazaron sus dedos, el mayor aprovechó la cercanía para darle otro beso a su acompañante, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara aún más.

Tras varios segundos se separaron y Kyon se puso en pie, dio un corto bostezo y miró a Ash, ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara, cosa que el hizo de inmediato.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, esta haciéndose tarde, tus amigos se estarán preocupando, y yo tengo que recoger a Nidoking y a Garchomp, ¿nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó el azabache, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de Ash, sonrió nuevamente y se dieron un corto abrazo.

-La ceremonia de apertura es mañana, nos íbamos a ver igualmente.- Afirmó el chico del Pikachu mientras el susodicho Pokémon trepaba hasta su hombro.

Tras ese leve dialogo se separaron, Ash hacia la Prism Tower, mientras que Kyon al centro pokémon.


	5. La liga comienza

Faltaban escasos minutos para que la ceremonia de apertura de la Liga de Kalos en Lumiose City diera inicio, los entrenadores que participarían en la contienda ya estaban en su mayoría reunidos, Ash buscaba con la mirada a Kyon, hacía un rato que había visto a Alain, pero de su amigo de ojos rojos no había rastro alguno, era imposible que hubiera decidido dejar la liga de esa manera, la presencia de los entrenadores en la ceremonia no era obligatoria, pero por lo general, siempre se les incitaba a ir, el chico del Pikachu suspiró, no faltaba mucho para que la ceremonia tuviera lugar.

 **Media hora antes, con Kyon...**

El joven entrenador se encontraba en su habitación en el centro pokémon junto a su Zoroark, el dúo salía de la misma con cara somnolienta, era obvio que no hacía mucho que estaban despiertos, sobretodo porque tanto entrenador como pokémon tenían el pelo revuelto de estar durmiendo, un sonoro bostezo escapó de la boca de ambos casi al unísono, siendo acompañado por una risa tras ellos, la pareja de entrenador y pokémon se giró para ver a Dyan y a su Weavile.

-Eres a la persona que menos ganas tengo de ver ahora, tengo prisa, no llegaré a ver la apertura de la liga.- Dijo amargamente Kyon mientras reemprendía su marcha, el rubio alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Que mal despertar tienes, quizás necesitas un buen...- El azabache le miró de reojo haciendo que se callara del todo unos instantes.

-Decide sabiamente la palabra que vas a decir, quizás te cuesta algo más que un par de golpes.- La amenaza del chico sonó bastante seria para el rubio que simplemente negó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar ya en la ceremonia?, no me vengas con que te quedaste dormido.- Cuestionó el chico sin detenerse, siendo seguido por el rubio.

-Vale, vale, recuerdame que no me acerque a ti recién levantado... Me estaba arreglando, ya sabes, peinado, ropa, perfume... Lo habitual.- Dijo en tono galante, más el moreno no dijo nada al respecto.

-Apresurémonos, quiero ver la antorcha al menos.- Murmuró Kyon ya saliendo del centro pokémon, por suerte, el edificio no estaba lejos del estadio.

-¿Antorcha?, en Kalos no hacen la ceremonia de la antorcha.- Comentó con indiferencia el mayor, al chico del Zoroark pareció llamarle la atención esto, cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio.- ¿Vamos a la cafetería del estadio y te lo cuento?, ya no nos da tiempo de todas maneras.- Aseguró el entrenador de Weavile.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de desayunar.- Reconoció el menor mientras su estomago rugía, el cuarteto comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del estadio con dirección a la cafetería, siendo el grupo encabezado por Dyan, el cual parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien.- ¿Cómo sabes que la ceremonia de apertura no es la de la antorcha?- Cuestionó Kyon, se había estado fijando en los movimientos del rubio, se movía con mucha naturalidad por el lugar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

-Mi madre era nativa de esta región, veníamos aquí cuando yo era un niño a ver los combates, han reformado muchas veces el estadio, pero la estructura sigue siendo casi la misma, además... Aquí fue donde tuve mi primera liga pokémon.- Comentó el joven del Weavile, ya casi estaban en su destino, se sentaron en una mesa que permitía ver el estadio, aunque apenas se veía nada a esa distancia, los enormes televisores del recinto solventaban el problema.

-Creía que eras de Hearthome City, en Sinnoh, o al menos eso habías dicho.- Comentó Kyon mientras pedía la comida a la camarera, además de unas cuantas raciones de comida pokémon para su equipo, tanto él como Dyan había soltado a sus pokémon, la cafetería estaba preparada para ello, pero obviamente prohibía la entrada de pokémon de gran tamaño como Onix.

-No te mentía, soy de Hearthome City, pero cuando cumplí la edad para iniciar mi viaje dio la casualidad de que estaba aquí en Kalos, decidí volver a intentarlo ahora que soy un entrenador más experimentado.- Aseguró el chico, de pronto un fuerte gritería provino del estadio, cosa que probablemente indicaba el inicio de la liga, Kyon miró detenidamente a la pantalla y vio como esta grababa a un grupo de Fletchling volar.- Aquí se da inicio a la liga liberando a un grupo de ello.- Explicó mirando a los pokémon.

-Tengo que decir que me resulta curioso, estoy acostumbrado a la antorcha.- Reconoció el joven.- Volviendo a lo que estabamos hablando, entonces coincidimos en nuestro segundo año de entrenador, ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó entretenido el joven de cabellos negros, Zoroark comía acompañado de Weavile, los otros pokémon de Kyon, Typhlosion, Skarmory, Garchomp, Nidoking y Umbreon comían pacíficamente junto al equipo del rubio, el cual consistía en, Volcarona, Swampert, Trevenant, Hydreigon y Espeon.

-Sí, mi segundo viaje fue por Sinnoh, fue una agradable coincidencia que nos conociéramos, aunque nunca quisiste viajar conmigo.- El rostro de Kyon se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.- Nunca me has contado que pasó para que terminaras así.- Murmuró desplazando la mirada el chico de ojos violeta.

-Ni te lo contaré, no quiero recordarlo.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse en pie, dirigirse a donde se encontraba la camarera y pagar su parte del desayuno.- Nos veremos en otro momento, ya deben estar al empezar los emparejamientos de la primera ronda.- Se despidió llamando a sus pokémon, los cuales se dirigieron hacia él, regresando a su pokéball.

El chico caminó enfrascado en sus pensamientos por los pasillos hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, por el megáfono sonaba el anuncio del combate entre Ash y un chico llamado Tomo, el entrenador de Pallet Town llegaba tarde, el chico del Zoroark observó la pantalla con atención viendo como Greninja salía al campo e iniciaba un combate contra Altaria, al principio parecía parejo, pero eso cambió cuando Greninja se sincronizo con Ash, convirtiéndose en Greninja-Ash, el joven de ojos rojos observó la otra pantalla, su combate empezaría pronto, avanzó a paso ligero por el lugar hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba al estadio, podía divisar una figura al final del mismo, la cual supuso pertenecía a quien estaba luchando ahora, había varias arenas de combate dentro del estadio, por lo que era imposible saber quien estaba ahí a ciencia cierta, se apoyó contra la pared y aguardó a que la figura en cuestión terminara su combate y le cediera el paso, cerró los ojos unos instantes que parecieron una pequeña eternidad.

-¿Kyon?- Cuestionó una voz cerca de él, el entrenador de ojos rojos se sobresaltó un poco, abrió los ojos y vio a Ash frente a él observándole con curiosidad.- ¿Eres el siguiente?- Cuestionó Ash con tono curioso, el de ojos carmesí asintió.- ¿Cuándo termines tu combate podríamos vernos?

-Claro, deséame suerte.- Le dijo antes de encaminarse al campo de combate, Zoroark caminó velozmente junto a él.

-¡Ya lo hacía!- Gritó el entrenador del Pikachu.

La luz del estadio hizo un poco de mella en los ojos del joven que ya se había acostumbrado a la luz artificial del pasillo, los gritos emocionados por los combates se comenzaron a hacer más notorios conforme su rival también aparecía en este caso, una muchacha con un extraño vestido verde que tenía apariencia de telaraña, sus cabellos eran violetas y sus ojos azules.

-En la esquina derecha, Kyon Satou, de Ecruteak City.- Dijo el arbitro apuntando al chico con un banderín.- En la esquina izquierda, Serah Katou, de Laverre City.- Presentó a la muchacha del lado contrario con el mismo procedimiento.

-Umbreon, sal al combate.- Llamó el chico de ojos rojos lanzando la pokéball a la arena, su umbreon de ojos dorados y anillos azules apareció con pose elegante, una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Serah llamando la atención de Kyon.

-Vivillon, te elijo a ti.- Habló lanzando la pokéball con lo que pareció un giro de baile de salón.- Usa **Bug Buzz**.- Ordenó la mujer con decisión.

-Umbreon usa **Protect**.- Esta vez la orden fue por parte del ojirojo.- Utiliza T **oxic**.- Umbreon obedeció y lanzó un liquido venenoso hacia el bicho, el cual comenzó a emitir un leve resplandor violáceo.

-Vivillon, derrota a ese pokémon antes de que nos cause más problemas, usa **Hurricane**.- Umbreon trató de evitar el ataque pero fue inútil, recibió una gran cantidad de daño al verse atrapado en el tornado.

- **Wish**.- Gritó Kyon al ver tambalearse a su pokémon, el cual alzó la cabeza y un pequeño brillo flotó en aire.

-De eso nada, **Bug Buzz**.- Vivillon agitó sus alas y las ondas de sonido comenzaron a aparecer.

- **Protect**.- Pidió el entrenador, una vez más, Umbreon se defendió del ataque y la pequeña luz que antes había aparecido caía sobre él, curando sus heridas.- Parece que Umbreon sigue pudiendo darte batalla.- Rió el chico de ojos rojos.- Hora de pasar a la ofensiva, usa **Shadow Ball**.- El pokémon negro corrió mientras delante de su boca se formaba una pequeña esfera negra y la lanzaba contra Vivillon.

- **Bug Buzz**.- Ordenó por tercera vez la mujer cruzándose de brazos, a pesar de su anterior curación, Umbreon fue incapaz de resistir el ataque, pero Vivillon no parecía mucho mejor, el efecto del veneno había ido aumentando y en conjunto con el daño del ultimo ataque del tipo siniestro, bastaba para acabarlo en unos instantes.

-Gran trabajo, descansa.- Susurró Kyon a la pokéball tras introducir a su compañero en ella.- Muy bien, Skarmory, eres el siguiente.- La pokéball se abrió en el aire dando paso al imponente pájaro de acero.- **Brave Bird**.- Sin más dilación, el pájaro voló velozmente hacia el bicho volador impactándole certeramente, que cayó incapaz de seguir luchando.

-Jum, que hayas vencido a uno de mis pokémon bicho no significa nada.- Galvantula, sal y enséñanos tu **Discharge**.- Tarareó la pelimorada.

-Así que una entrenadora de tipo bicho... Skarmory evítalo y atrápalo con tu **Sky Drop**.- Justo como con Pikachu, el pájaro sobrevoló la zona y evitó las potentes descargas eléctricas para luego acercarse y agarrar con sus patas al Galvantula.

-Escápate usando **Thunder Wave**.- Comandó la chica, Skarmory fue paralizado haciendo un gesto de malestar, pero siguió aferrando al pokémon hasta llegar a una gran altura y soltarlo.

-Justo cuando caiga, golpealo con **Brave Bird**.- Ordenó una vez más Kyon, Skarmory se movía mucho más lento por culpa de la parálisis y Kyon lo notó al instante.

- **Elecro Ball**.- El ataque impactó con Skarmory mientras este descendía.- Sigue atacándole.- Otra bola golpeó al pájaro acero, que consiguió golpear a la araña dejándola K.O, aunque su aspecto mostraba que claramente estaba cansado, tanto por la parálisis como por las electro balls, las cuales le habían hecho un daño mayor por culpa del estado.- Scizor, eres mi ultima baza.- Murmuró lanzado la ball.

-Skarmory, regresa, has luchado bien.- Kyon puso la pokeball en su cinturón y tomó otra.- Garchomp, acaba esto.- Proclamó cuando el dragón tierra apareció.- Empieza con **Dragon Claw**.- Fue la primera de las peticiones del entrenador azabache.

-Trata de esquivarlo y usa **Sword Dance**.- Ordenó la chica de ojos azules, Scizor se impulsó hacia atrás para alejarse del Dragón y una serie de espadas giraron a su alrededor, tras unos segundos desaparecieron y un brillo naranja inundó el cuerpo del tipo acero.- Usa **Bullet Punch.** \- Prosiguió la muchacha, Scizor se dirigió velozmente hacia Garchomp con su garra brillando de color plateado.

-Intenta bloquearlo con **Dragon Claw** y luego usa **Draco Meteor**.- Las instrucciones de ambos entrenadores se llevaron a cabo y una potente onda de choque surgió del impacto de ambas garras, el dragón abrió sus fauces mientras aún seguían forcejeando y disparó su ataque a bocajarro haciendo que el Scizpr saliera disparado hacia una esquina del estadio.

-Scizor, usa **X-Scissor**.- El pokémon acero asintió y cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y atacó nuevamente al dragón.

-Acabalo, usa **Earthquake**.- La tierra se agrietó cuando Garchomp hizo su ataque, Scizor cayó derrotado a escasos metros de llegar a golpear al tiburón de tierra, el cual parecía indemne.

-Scizor no puede continuar, la victoria es para Kyon Satou, de Ecruteak City.- Indicó el arbitro.

-Ha sido un buen combate, espero que podamos volver a combatir.- Sonrió Kyon a la chica antes de hacer regresar a Garchomp a su pokéball .

Salió junto a Zoroark del recinto, cruzándose en el proceso con el siguiente entrenador por combatir, un joven de ojos azules y pelo negro, que vestía una extraña bufanda azul, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de salir del estadio, se había olvidado de fijar un punto de reunión con Ash, así que aguardó que apareciera curando a sus pokémon con algunos medicamentos, Umbreon, Skarmory y Garchomp quedaron en perfecto estado de salud tras los cuidados de su entrenador.

-Los tres lo habéis hecho genial, seguro que llegaremos a la final.- Animó el chico recibiendo un asentimiento por el trío de pokémon.

-Eso espero, esa fue nuestra promesa.- La voz de Ash volvió a sobresaltar por segunda vez en el día al azabache.- Vi tu combate, esa chica te dio algunos problemas.- Sonrió el de ojos castaños, el otro simplemente asintió.

-Para usar solo pokémon de un tipo, ella los usaba bien, seguro que llegará lejos.- Comentó el chico.- ¿Para qué querías verme Ash?- Cuestionó curioso el más joven.


End file.
